Jake's Happy Ending
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: What would have happened if Bella made the right choice in New Moon? This was originally an entry for the Jake's Puppy One Shot contest on Tricky Raven.


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author.

This is an entry for the Jake's Puppy Contest on TR.

Italicized beginning is taken straight from New Moon by Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is my own creation. Please keep in mind that this is very loosely cannon. If something is out of place I apologize and I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. Also, child imprints don't exist in my universe so Claire is the same age as Quil in this story.

****Bella POV from the kitchen in New Moon with Jake after Alice comes back****

"_Are the rest of them coming back now?" he asked in a cool, quiet voice. It reminded me of Sam's always calm manner. Jacob was becoming more like Sam…I wondered why that bothered me so much._

_Now I didn't speak. He looked back at my face with probing eyes._

"_Well?" he asked. He struggled to conceal the tension behind his serene expression._

"_No." I said finally. Grudgingly, "They aren't coming back."_

He breathes a sigh of relief, stepping towards me, "I thought I was going to lose you again."

Jake comes forward, his hand reaches up to touch my face, and I flinch. My head is foggy, but I can see the pain on Jake's face, "Bella what's happening to you? It's like you're going back into zombie land. Please honey, don't go."

The phone rings, interrupting whatever else he was going to say. I felt unsteady, itchy, like I was going to jump out of my skin if Alice didn't come back soon. I needed her. She would help me feel normal again.

Jake picks up the phone, "Hello?"

He listens, before replying, "He's not here! He's at the funeral!"

He slams the phone down and under his breath hisses out, "Filthy bloodsucker!"

My head jerks up, "Jake! Who was that?"

He looks at me sadly, "It was Carlisle."

My eyes widen, "Why didn't you let me speak to him!"

Jake sighs, "He didn't ask for you. Please Bella! Don't do this. Don't fall under their spell again. Think of Charlie." His voice goes soft, "Think of me…"

I feel like a drowning person, lost in his deep brown eyes, we've been dancing around this for weeks now, months if we're being really honest. I guess there's no more dancing, Jake's face is coming closer and closer.

The door slams, and Alice is in the room, "Bella! Bella STOP! We have to go! It's Edward!"

At the sound of his name all my attention snaps to Alice, "What's wrong! Where is he? Where do we need to go?"

She's moving at vampire speed grabbing clothes and throwing them in her overnight bag, putting the living room back in order. She stops finally, "We have to go to Italy. You have a passport right? Edward thinks you're dead Bella! He's going to expose himself and let the Volturi take him out!"

She looks deeply into my eyes and the haze seems to clear, "Yes, I have a passport, let me go get it! I have to leave a note for Charlie too."

Jake grabs my arm, the heat from his hand seeping into my flesh, I hadn't realized how deep down cold I had been, "Bella you can't!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turn back to him, "I can't? Why can't I? Jake, he'll die!"

Jake's eyes flash, "And what about your DAD! His best friend just **died** Bella! He needs you! What about me? What about **us**!"

What he says about Charlie just goes over my head, as to the other, "There is no **us**, Jake. There never has been."

The hurt on his face nearly makes me gasp, his hand grasps my arm tighter, not enough to hurt, but enough so that if Alice tried to pull me out of his grasp she would hurt me. He snarls at me, "If that's how you feel than you're even farther gone than you were the first time! Well you can lie to yourself all you want Bella, but you aren't going to lie to me anymore."

With those words his mouth crashes down, his full lips molding against mine, working them open, our tongues twining together, he's infusing all the depth of his feelings into this one kiss. Everything tingled where he touched me, the warmth washing over me, through me, awakening me from the cloudy there's no other word for it **drug** addled state.

I knew in that moment, everything that had been done to me. Edward had dazzled me, he had dazzled me good. I had been sicker than the sickest heroin addict, kept in a fog where he could control me. He had broken me down, broken my very spirit, my will to be an independent human being.

It had taken weeks, close to months, for my Dad and Jake to get me to a place where I could even function, and in the second that Alice Cullen had come back into my life, my weak and weary spirit that was only just starting to come back to itself was dragged back into it's prison by this thing that had manipulated and controlled me just as bad as Edward, all the while pretending to be my friend.

My arms go around Jakes neck, I feel him shift his arms around my waist as he lifts me up, kissing me harder, knowing that it had worked, that I was back, fully, and completely back to myself.

Alice's voice breaks us apart, "Bella, please!"

Tearing my mouth away from his, I look upon his beautiful face, eyes closed tight, a tear in the corner of his eye, and I turn my head to face her, "No."

Jakes arms stay around my waist as he lowers me to the ground letting me turn in his embrace to face her. Her eyes widen, "No? What do you mean, no? Bella, Edward will die! Do you get that?"

I stare at her stoically, "I get it, but I'm telling you, no. I can't go Alice, Jake is right. My father's best friend just died! I can't run off on him right now. Get your cell phone out, you can record me telling you I am fine. It'll have a timestamp on it, go and play it for him. I'm not getting involved in his insanity, Alice. How could you even ask me to go there? To put myself in that kind of danger? I remember what Edward said about The Volturi. They would kill me! They would kill you all for betraying yourselves to me, and they would kill me to silence me!"

Her eyes are bugging out but she gets her cell out, and hits record, holding it out to me, "Edward, it's Bella. I'm fine, both physically, and mentally. Please, listen to Alice."

She clicks it off, before worriedly stating, "I don't think he's going to believe it."

Her breath hitches, "I can't believe you could be this cruel."

I open my mouth to snap at her, but think better of it. Honestly I don't give a crap what she says about me, I just want her out of my house, and out of my life. Squeezing Jake's hand, I reply, "I'm sorry that you don't understand. This is my life though. You need to leave. Do me a favor, and don't come back this time. For what it's worth, I hope you are in time."

Before I even get the last out she is out the door, in the car, and down the road. The silence is deafening. Jakes arm is still around me, and I can hear him breathing. Turning in his arms I look up to him, and I get caught in his gaze.

He's looking at me like I'm the only person in the whole world, love shining in his eyes. I can't look away from him, I don't want to, I want to spend my whole life looking into his eyes.

Finally confusion dawns in his eyes, and he whispers, "Why now? Why not before?"

I look at him confused, "I don't…"

He cuts me off, "Bella I haven't told you everything about being a wolf. There's this thing called Imprinting. What it is, is when a wolf meets his soul mate, he looks into her eyes, and it's like gravity shifts. She becomes the one thing that matters to him. It's supposed to happen the first time he sees her after the change. So why did it happen now?"

Realization dawns on me, what he's saying, "You mean… Just now?"

He nods, and I feel the first real smile on my face that I've felt in a very long time, and I jump onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I burst into happy tears kissing the smooth hot flesh of his neck and whispering, "Thank you! Thank you so much Jake. Thank you for waking me up!"

****Three years later Jake POV****

Looking at my wife's face damp with sweat, stained with tears, her hair matted to her forehead, I think back to that day 3 years ago. We had gone straight to Sam and Emily's, I showed Sam everything in wolf form, and he had confirmed what I already knew. Bella Swan was my Imprint.

Sam had looked at all the facts, before the kiss that we had shared, Bella had been in the vamp voodoo fog. She described to him how it felt when I kissed her, like she was waking up, the warmth of the sun cutting through the icy fog that they had kept her in, and immunizing her against it.

Sam figured that due in part to the dazzling and in part to the fact that Bella had really only been half of herself for most of the time that I had been hanging out with her, our souls couldn't recognize each other. They could sense that we were natural, but the Imprint could not be there fully in that state.

A scream rips me out of my memories and I come back into the moment as Bella squeezes my hand pushing and screaming as she brings our son into the world. I hear the wail and the midwife hands me a pair of scissors, "Do you want to cut the cord Daddy?"

I take the scissors in trembling hands, Daddy… I'm a Daddy.

I cut the cord and look upon my sons face, his perfect face, he has my coloring, including a shocking crop of short black hair, my lips, his mother's nose, and my shape but exactly Bella's eye color. Perfect.

The midwife's assistant is wrapping him, "9 lbs even, 20 inches long, born at 9:01pm on May 19th a good healthy baby boy!"

I go back to Bella's side, putting my arm around her shoulders and kissing her deeply, before pulling back, and whispering to her, "Thank you! Thank you Bella! Thank you so much for waking up!"

Bella turns to me, the most beautiful smile lighting up her face, and she breathes out, "I couldn't have done it without you."

The midwife works with Bella while she pushes out the afterbirth, The assistant brings our son wrapped in the blanket over, and hands him to me. Cradling him in my arms I sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. It wasn't the same one from Bella's old room. She had had me destroy that one shortly after the Pixie vamp went off to save her brother.

I sit in the chair that my friends and I had carved for Bella, and look up asking "What's his name?"

She looks at me, her brown eyes twinkling with happiness, "Jacob Ephraim Black Jr."

****6 months later Jake POV****

Pulling my bike into the driveway of our small cottage I see Charlie's cruiser on the street and smile to myself as I walk up the pathway and into the door. I hear Bella humming from the kitchen, Charlie and my dad are baby talking to our son, and little J cooing and laughing.

The last 6 months had passed by in a blur, the second Bella had stopped feeding him the crowd had filed in. The pack, Charlie, and my dad had been crammed into our small living room, filling it to near bursting as they waited for the birth of the Pack's first pup. The only one's missing had been Jared and Kim, that was to be expected though since Kim was 8 and a half months pregnant herself at the time, their daughter Kassandra May was born 2 weeks later.

Jokingly I call out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Bella laughs, and a second later she's in my arms, hugging me tight, "Hey, there he is! My strong handsome husband!"

Lifting her easily I know better than to twirl her in her condition. Yeah, she's pregnant again, 10 weeks. Everyone was happy for us, worried, but happy. Personally though, I'm not worried, I started my own garage out of my house the year after Bella and I Imprinted, the next year just after our wedding I was able to buy a real space, and now, well lets just say that I make more than enough to support us.

Dad and Charlie start to head out, and I ask jokingly, "Sheesh was it something I said?"

They laugh, and Dad replies, "Nah, Lover Boy over there promised Sue he'd stop by, and honestly I'm pretty tired. That new exercise and diet they've got me on is messing with my energy levels, gonna take a little while to get used to."

Nodding, I reply, "Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Going over I give Dad a hug before turning and walking into the kitchen. My son is in his high chair and as soon as he sees me a grin splits his face, and he raises his arms to me. I cross the room, and un-strap him from the seat, lifting him up and cradling him to my chest, "Hey there little guy! I missed you today!"

He gurgles at me, putting his small hands on my face. Bella comes in behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist and snuggling against me running her finger over J's face, "He missed you too. Cried for about 20 minutes after you left and then had that solemn look on his face until I put him down for his nap."

J's small hands grab my ears and I laugh, Bella smiles, "Take him into the living room while I finish dinner. Shouldn't take more than another half hour or so."

Moving my body in a swaying motion I ask her, "are you sure? If you want you can take him and I can finish the food. I know you're tired honey. I remember how tired you were at this stage with him."

She smiles, "I took a nap when he did earlier, and another short one when the dads were here."

Shrugging a little, I reply, "Alright, if you're sure. Give a shout if you need anything."

Turning I carry little J through to the living room and sit in the recliner with him. I turn the tv on and find a game and let it play in the background. Leaning back I cradle my son to my chest, stroking his small back lightly through the green onesie that Bella had dressed him in this morning. Yeah, life is good, hopefully it only gets better.

****15yrs and 6 months later Jake POV****

Jake Jr runs into the house with his girlfriend, Kassie Tompkins behind him, the two of them run up the steps and I hear Bella call after them, "Door open you 2!"

Jake groans, "MOM!"

She calls back, "don't you Mom me! Those are the house rules Jacob, if you don't like them you can hang out at Kassie's and see if you like Jared and Kim's rules better!"

Silence answers her and I breathe a sigh of relief, it seems like these days all I do though is breathe sighs of relief. Jake turned 16 last month, and there had been no signs of bloodsucker activity in our area for more than a decade. It seemed that this generation of Quileute boys was safe, none of them had developed the fever, or gone through the growth spurt.

My Jake was a normal 5'10 sophomore in high school, and his muscles were the product of the weight room at the high school and playing football from the time he was 5 and I signed him up for peewee.

Bella comes in and sits on my lap, snuggling into me, laying her head on my shoulder, "Ahh… another hour and a half before the hoard descends."

The years had been good to us, my garage had expanded and grown, I now had two locations that I owned and managed, and Black Automotive was fast becoming a household name in the area.

We had sold the small cottage by my dads and moved into a 5 bedroom house near Charlie's when Bella got pregnant for the third time within 3 years and we found out it was twins.

Our 14 and a half year old Catherine Renee or Caitie as we call her had inherited her mothers looks, fair skin and auburn hair, but thankfully had not inherited Bella's clumsiness. She was a cheerleader for the last 2 years and also played guitar in a band that she put together with some of her friends.

The twins, a boy and a girl we named Charles William and Sarah Susanne were our last babies, 13 years old they were the same age as Sam and Emily's oldest daughter Cheyenne, as well as Jared and Kim's younger daughter Amy, Embry and his Imprint Jenna's oldest son Chris, and Quil and his Imprint Claire's oldest two a set of twin boys Quil the sixth, and John.

The younger kids mostly hung out at our house after school which was why Bella always called them the hoard. Holding my wife tight I breathed in her ear, "Did you go to the doctor?"

She nodded, "I did. Are you sure you want to do this Jake? I mean I know 37 and 35 isn't old or anything, hell most of the time these days couples our age are just **starting** families, but we're so close to being done! 5 more years and they'll all be in college!"

I squeeze her tight, the subtle changes in her figure don't bother me, if anything they make me love her more, the sacrifices that she had made for our children. Not to mention she still felt awesome to me.

I breathe in the scent of her, that subtle vanilla floral that only ever changes slightly with pregnancy, and whisper back to her, "I guess that's a good point, 5 years and I'll be able to take you any time and any where that I feel like, but don't you miss having babies honey? Don't even tell me you don't, because I've seen the way you look at Claire and Quil's Brianna."

She gets a wistful little smile on her face, "I know, she's just the cutest little thing. Maybe you're right. I mean at least this time we'll have plenty of help right in the house. I remember when the kids were little, I wanted to maim both of us for ever thinking that having 4 kids in 3 years was a good idea! When Sue sat me down in the clinic and told me that she thought maybe we could use some help with our timing, and told me about the IUD I could have kissed her Jake!"

Laughingly I kiss her neck, "I know. When you told me you had gone ahead and gotten it I think I would have been mad that you did it without telling me, but at the time J and Caitie were sick with colds, the twins were only 6 months old, they were colicky as hell, and we hadn't had sex since they were born because you were so afraid of getting pregnant again. So I was just happy to think that I might get laid again before their first birthday. I think we should do it honey. If we don't try for a last baby now then we never will."

She thinks about it for a minute, "Okay. You're right. Let's try, I do want one more. Last one though, right?"

Nodding I smile at her, "Last one."

She leans in and kisses my neck, and her voice is low and serious as she breathes into my ear, "Thank you Jake. Thank you so much. Thank you for waking me up, and having this family with me."

Holding her tight as the tears sting my eyes I brush my lips over her forehead, and reply, in the same words she spoke to me that day a little more than 16 years ago when our son was born, "I couldn't have done it without you."

**The End.**


End file.
